No Air
by YGP
Summary: Songfic SxK


_I'm not usually for song fics but I really like the song No Air and there was this video I seen so I finally decided to but two and two together because I think it really describes them so I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 1: No Air, No Air:

The next night after Sora and Riku's return, Kairi couldn't sleep. She sat up from her bed. Her hands clutched the side of her bed tightly and her eyes lowered to the floor. There was only one person she was thinking about. She was so happy that he was back but now where would things go from there? How could she tell him how she felt? She didn't want for something to happen to him or for him to go again. What if he never found out? So many things were racing through her mind. She shook her head, trying to erase those thoughts. She had to believe that things would work out. She reached over and turned on the radio on the dresser near her bed. The sound was low enough so it wouldn't wake her parents. She laid down on her bed, looking up toward the ceiling as a song just ended.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

As soon as Kairi heard the beat, she recognized the song. She jumped up without even thinking and looked at her radio in a surprised stare. She did like the song. In a way, she thought it described how she felt after she separated from him.

_If I should die before I wake_

_Cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Ohh_

She got up from her bed and leaned against the wall, her arms crossed her chest, holding her shoulders. She looked toward the window.

_I'm here alone didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move seemed complete_

_Wish there was a way that I could make you understand_

Down on the beach, Sora was walking with a radio in hand, alone. He sat down on the sand and turned on the radio. He relaxed as he leaned on his hands and looked up at the night sky. He could hear the same song, on the same station and managed to catch the song in time. He only heard it a few times and every time he heard it, he wondered about her and thought about what he been through while they separated.

_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?_

_Cause my world revolves around you it gets so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed breathe with no air_

_Can't live can't breathe with no air_

_How I feel when I know you ain't there_

_No air no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gone be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_No air no air _

_No air air (Ooh) _

_No air air (Noo) _

_No air air (Ohh) _

_No air air_

Kairi was thinking of how she often thought of Sora while he was gone and wondering when was he going to come back. Just thinking of what could've happen had been more than she wanted to think about. If anything would've happened to him, she didn't know what she was going to do. Being without him was hard enough.

_I walked I ran I jumped I flew right off the ground to flow to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

As Sora sat there, he thought about how he saved Kairi the first time and how he was ready to save her no matter what. He thought about how he set her free, not caring if he lost his heart and how he was determined to find her after she was kidnapped. He smiled. He never regretted anything he did. Then without thinking, he got up and pulled his radio off the ground.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_Took my breath but I survived_

_I don't know how but I don't even care_

Kairi leaned against her wall as she remembered all the times they got separated and have somehow she handled it even though it was hard. She remembered how he disappeared when he set her heart free and how they separated as the worlds were reappearing. Even though she didn't want to let go of his hand, she knew she had to. The sad look went off her face when she remembered how she found him again. Back then, she couldn't wait anymore. She had to see him again no matter what. Seeing him the first time in a year in The World That Never Was and how she fought. She didn't care about her safety. She just wanted him back again. She smiled as she looked down.

_So how (how) _

_Do you expect me (me) _

_To live alone with just me (ohh)_

_Cause my world revolves around you it gets so hard for me breathe_

At the moment, Kairi looked up. She felt the courage to tell him how she felt. It was better to do it soon than changing her mind at the last minute.

_Tell me how I'm supposed breathe with no air (ohh) _

_Can't live can't breathe with no air. (ohh)_

_It's how I feel when I know you ain't there_

_No air no air_

Kairi looked out her window, thinking of how she could get out of her room but then she looked surprised. Someone walked toward her window and she leaned toward the edge. He looked up at her window and she could hear the same song on his radio. He sat his radio on the ground and looked back at her. "Sora? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you. Can you come out?"

"It's kind of high. I'm not sure how I can get down."

"Then jump. I'll catch you." Kairi bit her lip, afraid at first but she seen his arms up in the air, waiting and smiling back at her. She climbed in her window and stood up as she kept her eyes fixed on Sora, smiling back. She just wanted to get down to him so she jumped.

_Got me out here in the water so deep (so deep)_

_Tell me how you gone be without me? (without me yeah)_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe (breathe)_

_No air no air (no) (no air)_

_No air air (ooh)_

_No air air (ooh) _

_No air air (no)_

_No air air_

_No no_

She knew that he would make sure that she didn't get hurt. She felt as if she was floating down toward the ground, toward him. He felt his hands touch her waist. It was a perfect catch.

_Instrumental_

"I see you're listening to the same song."

"Yeah. The song's about to end."

"Yeah."

"This song has got me thinking. It kind of reminds me of me in a way. How I did everything I could to get back to you."

"Yeah. It reminds me of how I felt after you left. Of course it wasn't your fault. Everyone else needed you." She looked down and he put his fingers under her chin, making her look up at him. "Yeah but besides Riku, there was one person I really wanted to see again. I thought about you a lot when I was gone." She stared at his blue eyes where she could see the light of the stars reflecting off of them and she hugged him as she closed her eyes. "Sora. I missed you a lot. When I hear this song, I feel like what she's saying. I don't know what to do or think when you're not here. It is like losing air."

"I know what you mean. I saw the drawing and I kept wondering." They backed away from each other, looking in each others eyes.

"It's true. I care about you a lot. I love you."

"Same here Kairi. I love you." They hugged each other as the instrumental still played. Smiles came across their faces. Near the end, they separated and he smiled. "What do you say we finish this song?" Kairi sung Jordan's part as Sora sung Chris's.

_Tell me how I'm supposed breathe with no air (with no air) (no air)_

_Can't live can't breathe with no air (ooh) (no air)_

_It's how I feel when I know you ain't there (when I know you aint there) _

_No air no air (no breathing) (no breathing)_

_Got me out here in the water so deep (so deep) (so deep) _

_Tell me how you gone be without me? (without me yeah) _

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe (can't be without you baby) (breathe)_

_No air no air (no air)_

_Do you expect me? (baby babe)_

_No air air (Ohh)_

_Why did it get so hard for me to breathe (ohh)_

_Tell me how I'm supposed breathe with no air (no air)_

_Can't live can't breathe with no air (no no no)_

_It's how I feel when I know you ain't there (no air)_

_No air_

_No air no air._

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gone be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_It's no air no air _

_No air air (ooh)_

_No air air (ohh) (no)_

_No air air (no air)_

_No air_

After the song ended, their foreheads lifted from touching and they held their heads up. They moved in closer face to face and his lips pressed against her.

_Awe! :) Who knows? Something like that might happen for real. At least I hope so. YGP supporting Sora & Kairi 4ever :)_


End file.
